


名器

by marguerite124



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 09:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19315510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marguerite124/pseuds/marguerite124
Summary: 亚茨拉斐尔向他的医生掀开自己层叠的衣裙，露出那蛇在梦中给他留下的情色痕迹。





	名器

**Author's Note:**

> *《蛇祸》、《引颈》后续  
> *蛇X人情节有  
> *人妻文学

 

 

为了更好地治愈心神不宁的夫人，也为了免去来回的舟车劳碌，克劳利医生在拉斐尔庄园住了下来。

医生的房间被安排了在夫人的起居室旁。每天克劳利医生都会在起居室给夫人做心理测评，进行治疗，并陪深居简出的夫人说说话，聊聊天，说些时下伦敦时髦的话题。

在仆人们看来，这位一直戴着墨晶眼镜的医生固然看起来并不像是一个传统的那种古板又年迈的医生——他看起来很年轻，穿着时髦，谈吐有礼，但又不那么框框正正地传统。但这可是夫人的兄长介绍来的，是伦敦的有名医生。要是能够治愈好夫人的病，那么奇怪又何妨呢？

而至于那起居室紧闭的房门，仆人们坚信，这位医生捂得严实的治疗过程是为了达到最好的治疗效果。当医生和夫人在起居室里进行治疗时，起居室便成了禁地，大家都不允许靠近那屋子，以免打扰了克劳利医生。

“那么，夫人，”仆人们眼中年轻有为的红发医生透过墨晶镜片去看对面正襟危坐、显得有些紧张和不自在的夫人，“您最近还有梦到那蛇吗？”

夫人抿了抿嘴唇，有些羞赧地低声道：“有。”

 

 

 

那蛇昨晚仍是入梦来了。夫人明白这是在梦中，像是这蛇，也不过是梦境罢了，是虚幻的东西。但那蛇攀上他赤裸的大腿是的凉意仍是让他忍不住打了个寒颤。蛇像是发出了一声嗤笑，夫人因为蛇身冰凉滑腻的鳞片而感到兴奋了，原本软软的阴茎有些硬了起来。蛇嘶嘶地吐着蛇信子，舔弄着夫人白皙的脸颊和娇弱的、圆润的肩头很袒露着的柔软的脊背。

夫人害怕了起来，他下午与那与蛇有着相同面容的医生做过爱，他那幼小的乳房被揉得酸痛，未发育的少女般的乳头被吸得绯红。那医生用他那有着傲人尺寸的、灼热的、粗大的肉棒深深地肏进了他的肉道里，用龟头狠狠地顶弄他脆弱的敏感点，让他像是一个荡妇一般在医生的怀抱中被生生肏射了。

如今他在梦中遇到这蛇，脑内却又想起那红发医生，想起他那双捧着他胸乳玩弄的巧手，想起他那张吮咬过他颈项的唇齿，想起他那精壮的腰和蜜色的大腿，想起他那给他带来实实在在的、令人颤抖、令人害怕的快感的阴茎。

夫人的呼吸急促了起来，因为那蛇的发出了一声威慑一般的嘶声，夹着阴狠和狂怒。蛇收紧了躯体，夫人痛苦地呻吟起来，耳旁响起那蛇的人语：“有人肏干过你，夫人。是谁？沾染了我的所有物？”

蛇又从那黑雾中化出半人的身体，双手强势地握住夫人的手腕，在夫人的痛呼中用那张英俊的脸庞——那张与医生一模一样的脸，凑前去看夫人，用那骇人的黄色蛇瞳深深地审视着颤抖着的夫人：“是谁？荡妇——”

那蛇压制着夫人，从蛇尾中伸出的两根阴茎都狠戾地抵着夫人翕张着的、湿润的、柔软的后穴。那后穴仿佛是记得了这蛇阴茎的滋味，从穴道深处便生出一种痒感来，像是在催促着夫人赶紧与这蛇交合，好让身体再次获得性爱的快乐。但夫人又惊又怕，他仍记得蛇的两根半阴茎是如何肏开他的后穴的，那贪婪的穴，只记得了被填满的快乐，但夫人却记得那被撕裂开的痛苦。但他不敢挣扎，那凶器已经开始摩擦着他的会阴，流着前液的龟头正情色地顶弄着夫人完全勃起的阴茎，像是在求欢。

“……是来治疗我的医生。”夫人难耐地闭上眼睛，那蛇从夫人的身后握住了夫人蜜桃似的臀，其中一根半阴茎的龟头正慢慢地顶开那紧闭的皱褶，将要肏进夫人那快乐之处。

蛇发出一声冷笑，用手握住夫人的脸颊，用阴冷的语气问道：“那人是如何肏你的，告诉我。”

蛇的手以一种折磨人的方式去抚弄夫人可爱的，收缩进去的肚子。用嘴唇在夫人汗津津的颈项上留下紫色的吻痕，用手指去取悦夫人竖着的、性致高昂地、贴着小腹的可爱阴茎。那蛇似乎也学到了人类的“恩威并施”，一边恫吓着颤栗着的夫人，一边又以性爱相诱。夫人发出一声难耐的哽咽，蛇用他的薄唇在夫人微微挺起的蝴蝶骨上、在他那微微凹下去的、覆着柔软的皮肤的脊骨处亲吻下去。那蛇的手指像是一点火星，夫人那习惯了蛇给予的欢愉的身体便像那干渴的草原。夫人似乎是被点燃了，对于情欲的渴望在他的身体内乱窜，像是蛇在他的身体里放了一条小蛇一般。

夫人弯折了他那漂亮的颈项，在蛇给予快感的引诱下，闭着眼给蛇说着自己是如何被那医生奸淫。

那医生有一张善于接吻的嘴唇。他先是用那张嘴唇虏获了夫人的唇，用舌头去纠缠夫人情色的舌头，像是两条交媾的蛇。夫人已经赤裸，他仰躺在床上，医生虔诚地亲吻夫人羊脂般的肌肤和幼小的乳房。他含着夫人的乳头轻轻咬弄，像是一个温柔的婴儿一般去对待夫人的胸脯。夫人像是被卷入了情欲的波浪，那波浪便是医生的手——那手落下，夫人便被情欲的浪花所埋盖，指尖钻进那蜜似的穴里，撑开那紧闭的花蕾似的褶皱，将夫人卷入那快感的旋涡中。那手抬起，夫人便被那浪托举，正如他那抬起的腰身，正像是他那绷紧的脚背，还有那为着医生指尖所带来的快乐所颤抖着的腿根。

夫人几乎是哭着求医生进入的，医生用手指让夫人领会到了从未有过的高潮和快乐。他像是一个妓女那般潮吹，精液射在自己软软的小肚子上，被医生施施然地取来，温柔地涂抹在夫人嫣红的嘴唇上。

“舔干净。”医生居高临下地命令道。

夫人顺从地垂眸将医生的手指含入口中，用舌头吸舔着医生灵巧的手指，像是在含着医生的肉棒一般虔诚地去对待着医生的手指。

医生笑了，他抽出手指，捏着夫人的下巴给了他一个奖励的亲吻，湿漉漉的手指则是狎昵地捏了一下夫人挺起的乳头，引来夫人一声甜蜜的惊叫。

医生好整以暇地捏了捏夫人的臀，在夫人期待的目光中扶着自己勃发的阴茎顶进了夫人翕张的穴口。渴望已久的小穴急不可耐地含住了圆润的龟头，夫人眨着那双水光潋滟的眼眸舔弄着玫瑰色的嘴唇，主动抬腰去迎那肉棒的肏弄。

医生却是不喜的，用那双给夫人带来快乐的手猝不及防地扇了夫人那丰腴的大腿一巴掌，像是警告夫人不要自作主张去获取快乐。那块受虐的柔嫩皮肉立刻成了那烂熟的桃般的嫣红， 像是将要烂熟的桃将要流出甜美汁液。

夫人委屈地停了动作，不敢轻易在动作，只能怯怯地用手握住医生的手腕，无声地央求着医生的动作。

谁能够拒绝深陷情欲折磨的夫人呢？只要他用那双天真却又带着娇媚的蓝眼睛含着水光一瞧，谁能不拜倒在他赤裸的足下？

医生无疑也无法拒绝夫人的邀请。医生猛然前倾了身子去，揽起夫人像是羊脂铸成的大腿，手指情色地陷进肉里，那阴茎已然被那饥渴的穴吞入了龟头，此刻便不再矜持，狠狠地全根没入操进那肉穴的深处。

夫人绷紧了脚尖，握住医生的手腕不住颤抖。他被猛然肏得掉下了泪来，那阴茎毫不留情地破开紧缩的穴肉，直直地干进了最内里，那阴茎是那样涨，那样充实。夫人摸着自己柔软的肚子发出一声喟叹，却被医生握住了手腕，将手背送到唇边。医生定定地看着夫人渐渐泛红的面颊，一边在夫人的手背上，手心里落下细碎的亲吻，一边挺腰缓缓抽出阴茎，肉棒上的青筋摩擦着敏感的肉壁。

夫人被肏出了水，后穴像是一张饥渴的小嘴一般吸弄着医生的肉棒，却又被肉棒肏开，温顺地被操出了淫糜的水声来。夫人听着那令人羞赧的声音红了颈项，却无法抑制住自己想要留住那快乐的欲望，只能咬着嘴唇，悄悄穴肉绞紧，欲掩弥彰地挽留那阴茎的肏弄。但下一刻，那阴茎便狡猾地又卷土重来，再次破开层层叠叠的穴肉，操进了深处。

夫人只能发出破碎的呻吟，那声调被医生的顶弄揉碎在喉间，不成调的声音和妖媚的调子在舌尖悦动，正如夫人那诚实的身体那般溃不成军。医生没有一昧深入猛出，而是按着夫人柔软的大腿根开始顶着夫人的敏感点疯狂肏干，每次龟头都顶在那个点上，每撞击一次，夫人的阴茎便要吐出一丝透明的淫液来。夫人摇着头推着医生的肩膀，哭着不要了，这太过了。

这没顶的快乐淹没了夫人，卷着夫人便要向那情欲的深渊而去。但医生怎么会这般轻易放过夫人。他亲吻着夫人的脸颊，假意饶过夫人，松了精关射在了夫人的穴里。夫人被微凉的精液灌了一肚子，歪在肚子上的阴茎流着精水，那快感一波一波地袭来，拍打着夫人脆弱的神经。

医生把泪眼朦胧的夫人抱起，把那折磨人的阴茎退了出去，暂且饶过已经被操出了淫液的后穴。那后穴可怜兮兮地被操得合不上，汩汩地流着水和精液，淌了夫人满腿根都是。夫人被快感逼得落了泪，泪痕印得脸颊都是。于是医生温柔地去亲吻夫人柔软的脸庞，亲吻夫人的鬓角和唇。他含着夫人的嘴唇，如同含着一枚樱桃。他亲吻着夫人的颈项，像是在向天使低语祷告般虔诚。

但他下半身却是属于地狱的，他的阴茎在他抚慰夫人的时候已经再次精神了起来，正淫糜地肏着夫人的臀沟。医生用亲吻麻痹着夫人的意志，双手却扶着夫人蜜桃似的臀，那肉棒再次肏入高热的后穴，夫人发出濒死的抽泣声，却被医生以吻封缄，只能发出不知是痛苦还是快乐的呜咽声。

 

夫人再说不下去了，那蛇握紧了夫人的腰，正用狠戾的气力把另一根半阴茎也肏进了夫人的穴里。夫人靠在蛇的怀里无助地挨着肏，只听蛇在他耳旁阴笑着嘶嘶道：“看来这人类也没什么了不起的。”

夫人的喉间发出一声无法抑制住的呻吟，两根半阴茎都已经全部没入夫人那熟透了的穴中，夫人像是被揉碎在情欲中，浑身散发着被肏熟了的味道，像是捏开了一只熟透的桃，被那柔软的果肉和香甜的汁水所包裹住。

蛇亲吻着夫人失了神的眼睛，蛇尾如同波浪一般轻轻摇曳，将阴茎深深地肏进夫人的穴里，操得夫人挺起那有着柔软胸脯的胸膛，然后又握着夫人柔软的腰肢，把那折磨人的阴茎抽到穴口的皱褶处，在夫人不成调的呻吟中再次狠狠地顶入：“那人类知道你是这样的一副名器吗？”

“淫乱、浪荡、烂熟、妖媚。”

蛇握着夫人的乳房，手指揉捏着敏感的乳头。夫人啜泣了起来，他的胸乳又开始发涨了，是那种熟悉的感觉——浅白的乳汁从乳头的小孔中流出，蛇轻轻含住夫人的左乳，用蛇信子去舔弄夫人的乳头。

夫人难耐地挺腰，他的阴茎因为蛇的肏弄和乳头被吸弄的快感的双重快感刺激下硬得发疼——他终于还是忍不住了，他在蛇的亲吻和鼓励下握住了自己的阴茎，扬起颈项去接受纯粹的、灭顶的快感，把那红发医生的嘱咐丢至脑后，全然地屈服于蛇的引诱下，痛快地、罪恶地、淫荡地射了精。

 

 

 

 

夫人在医生严厉的目光中颤抖了起来。

他此刻的衬裙下是光溜溜的双腿，腿上还有未干的精斑。

红发医生在清晨时礼貌地敲响了他的房门，他甚至没来得及用水擦洗腿上精液的痕迹，只来得及用冷水洗去自己眼角那难以遮掩的情欲痕迹，便被医生邀请一同下楼用早餐。夫人有些慌张，虽然他看不见医生藏在墨镜后的眼睛，但他却能感受到医生那审视的目光——毕竟那淫糜的痕迹是真实存在，像是罪证一般沾染在他的大腿处。

而此刻便要被医生抓了现行。

“夫人，您知道该如何做。”医生彬彬有礼地道。

亚茨拉斐尔咬着唇，向他的兄长专为他聘请的，来自这伦敦来的医生掀起了自己层层叠叠的衣裙，露出一双白净的，丰腴的，羊脂般的大腿，和裹在天鹅绒和羊毛织成的白丝袜里的笔直小腿。厚重的衬裙富有质感地垂下，刚好遮住了那一片令人遐想的禁地，仅露出一点点精致的蕾丝边和两条将夫人腿肉映衬得更白的绸带。

戴着墨晶镜片的红发医生交叉着双手，翘着脚，似乎对亚茨拉斐尔的扭捏感到非常不满。他用穿着精致蛇皮制成的昂贵皮鞋的脚十分粗鲁地拨开亚茨拉斐尔握着裙边有些颤抖的手，用漫不经心的语气道：“哦，亲爱的夫人，你是没有用早餐吗？还是那一碗满满的泛着奶香的燕麦没有填饱你小鸟似的胃？”

亚茨拉斐尔委屈得红了眼眶，小声地抖着嘴唇想要抗议些什么，却被医生严肃的语气恫吓住了：“你要严肃地对待这件事情，夫人。您也想早日摆脱那梦魇，不是吗？”

夫人心虚地噤了声。那梦中的蛇便像是一句咒语，像是一个诅咒，像是一副枷锁，正落在夫人白皙的颈项上——而这训犬的绳，便被夫人自己亲手交到了医生的手中。

医生瞧着抿着唇的夫人，知道自己的“鞭挞”起了效果，便又使用怀柔政策，温声指导夫人怎样做正确的事情：“夫人，我是医生，请您相信我的专业性——现在，请把您拎着裙摆的小手抬高，露出您的阴茎来，让我看看您昨晚有没有被那罪恶的蛇所诱惑。”

夫人发出一声幼兽般的哽咽，他无助地抬起裙摆，用一双泛着水光的蓝眼睛可怜巴巴地瞧着医生严肃地脸，像是做了什么坏事一般紧张地用他那惹人怜爱的眼神求饶。

没人能够拒绝亚茨拉斐尔水光潋滟的蓝眼睛，那双装着蓝天，映着湖面，画着夏天的蓝眼睛，里面还藏着樱桃般的甜美和幼兽般的娇憨。只要他抬眼一瞧——最严格的厨娘也会多给他一块额外的小蛋糕，脾气最坏的看门也会晕头转向地为他在黄昏打开大门。

但此刻这双蓝眼睛似乎失去了那种令人宠爱的特权。于是夫人只能露出自己下体让一个两天前还是陌生人的医生瞧。

粉色的阴茎软软地垂着，囊袋无害地躲在粉白的双腿间，一枚皮环束在了阴茎的底端，可以看出来有松过的痕迹。

医生凑上前来，灼热的鼻息喷打在大腿上，激得夫人打了个冷颤，手越加颤抖了起来。

果不其然，这点拙劣小把戏完全暴露在了医生的面前，夫人自渎过的痕迹昭然若揭。在夫人的哀鸣中，医生握住了夫人的阴茎，用一种悲悯夹杂着嘲弄的语气低喃：“夫人，夫人，您看我该拿您怎么办才好。每次都抵不住诱惑，您又怎能怪我惩罚您呢？”

在夫人恳求的目光下，医生温柔地揽过夫人柔软的腰，用一种几近哄骗一般的语气道：“您知道该怎么做吗？”

夫人垂着一双水光潋滟的蓝眼睛看着医生，医生却不为所动，夫人于是便只能缓缓地跪下，伏在医生的双腿间，如一只温顺的羊。

在医生审视的目光下，夫人用牙齿咬着医生的裤链缓缓拉下，露出了被包裹在内裤里的阴茎。医生还未硬，但尺寸已经相当可观。夫人从医生棉质的内裤中拿出那沉睡的巨物，小心地收起牙齿把阴茎含入口中。

医生露出了一个欣慰的笑来，抚摸着夫人的脸颊轻声赞赏。

“做得很好，我的天使。”

 


End file.
